1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal workpiece positioner and more particularly to a holder for a workpiece to be operated upon in which the workpiece may be moved and retained in designated positions.
In the fabrication of various items it is regularly necessary to position the item in a convenient orientation to perform operations. The item to be worked on may take various forms and sizes and may be as small as a circuit board or as large as perhaps a section of an automobile body panel.
The present invention relates to a workpiece which is relativly small to accomodate items that need to be formed or fabricated to meet precise specification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There currently exists numerous universal ball and socket type workholders for securing workpieces in particular orientations. Conventionally, the ball has an arm secured to it with an outer end which is adapted to receive an item to be worked upon. The arm may be moved manually until a designed workpiece orientation is achieved and then the ball is locked into position. Examples of the prior art applying this manually operable ball and socket arrangement are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,354,937 and 2,559,925.
In these and other prior art devices, the workpiece secured to the rotating ball can be pivoted to an extent of the opening in the corresponding socket and rotated about its axis without limitation.
In some fabrication processes it is desireable to, have an automatic rotation limit stop for the workpiece without reducing pivotal movement and it is to this object that the present invention is directed.